Not Your Average High School Sweethearts
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: Trevor Philips is a transfer student from Canada with a short temper. The quarterback of the football team Michael Townley takes Trevor in as a friend. While hanging out, they both start to feel more and more attracted towards each other with every visit. Trevor doesn't care what people think of him or who he's interested in, but Michael does. Michael/Trevor. High school AU.
1. Friendship

**A/N: First off, this is a high school AU, where Trevor and Michael meet in high school instead of in 1993 (according to the GTA wiki). After reading about 20 Michael/Trevor fanfics in one day, this idea popped into my head. Be nice, please. This is my first GTA fanfic. ****I really need to get a PS3 so I can play the game instead of religiously watching a playthrough of it on YouTube.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The crowded and loud hallway of the North Yankton high school made Trevor Philip's already throbbing headache worse. He growled slightly and firmly ran his fingers through his already thinning hair. Now, Trevor was only seventeen years old and in the tenth grade – the curriculum for his Canadian school was much easier than the one here – but he already started balding like an old man. Most of the men in his family had begun balding around his age and Trevor really wasn't looking forward to being bald by the time he was twenty-five.

Trevor finally reached his locker and pulled out his history book before closing the locker back up and heading to his next class. He just wished that he was at home, but then again, he didn't wish he was home. His father was extremely abusive, but Trevor knew how to protect himself now.

Every time his father would try to start up a fight, Trevor would roundhouse kick him in his face or knee him in the groin area. Then, he'd run out of the house and spend the night at the nearby park until morning when his dad would be hungover and too fight with him again. Trevor's back was in pain from all those nights he spent in the small enclosed area of a jungle gym at the park, but it was better than having his whole body in pain from his father's beatings.

The worst part of it all was that Trevor's mom _encouraged_ the abuse. Now, Trevor didn't know which abuser was worse, his mom or his dad, but they were both awful. A mother was supposed to be loving, comforting, and protective of her child. Trevor's mother wasn't anywhere close to that. She had high expectations of him and would constantly put him down for small things, even things he couldn't control such as having to repeat the ninth grade.

Whenever Trevor would do something that his mother would find unacceptable, she would laugh at him about it, shoving it into his face that he would never be successful and that she would never be proud of him. Angry with all the noise, his father would come in and pick a fight with Trevor and Mrs. Philips would just stand behind Trevor's father, encouraging him to beat her own son.

Man, if anyone's parents were fucked up, it was Trevor's – that's for sure.

Trevor sighed, entering his last class of the day – US history. He really didn't want to be in school anymore. The kids and teachers just pissed him off too much. He wanted to be back home in Canada, playing hockey and studying aircraft. Unfortunately, his anger issues would get in the way of both. He let out a dry chuckle as he remembered the time he got kicked off of the hockey team back in Canada for literally shoving his hockey stick up his coach's ass. The cocksucker deserved it, though.

Suddenly, Trevor got thrown out of his memory and found himself hitting the floor. He shouted from surprise and looked up to see that one of the football players had tripped him. This pissed Trevor off. Trevor got up and pushed the dust off of his shirt.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" Trevor spat harshly.

"What the hell is up with your accent, man? Are you Canadian?" The football player laughed, obviously not intimidated by Trevor.

"YOU CAN BARELY FUCKING TELL! IT'S NOT AN ACCENT!" Trevor screamed, punching the football player in his groin area.

The football player bent over, clutching his crotch and moaning in pain. Trevor kicked the jerk in his head, sending him to the floor. Trevor got on top of the football player and started to throw random punches at his face.

"Dude, stop!" yelled someone who pulled Trevor off of the football player.

Trevor immediately turned around and tried to punch the person in the face, but they had a good, tight grip on his arms. Trevor recognized the person as Michael Townley, the quarterback of the football team.

"Let me fucking go!" Trevor shouted, struggling to get free.

"No, man, that's enough. You already probably shoved his nuts inside of him, you don't need to punch his face in, too," Michael said, tightening his grip on Trevor's arms.

"Fuck you," Trevor spat hatefully, finally freeing himself from Michael's arms. He angrily walked to his desk and sat down.

After class, Trevor immediately hurried out of the classroom and walked through the crowded and loud hallway. His head was still throbbing and he just needed to blow off some steam.

Suddenly, he heard a yell and turned around. He saw some guy roughly slam Michael Townley into the lockers.

"You were fucking with my girl, weren't you, Townley?!" The guy shouted, putting his hand around Michael's throat.

Michael sheepishly grinned. "Maybe just a little," he choked out.

"You're fucking dead!" The guy yelled, punching Michael in the face.

Michael tried to get the other guy's hand off of his throat, but failed. The grip was too tight and Trevor suddenly felt a fire ignite inside of him. He didn't want to help Michael, but he wanted to blow off some steam and this was the perfect opportunity.

Trevor walked up behind the guy and punched him roughly in the head. The blow was so hard that the guy fell to the ground on impact, immediately letting go of Michael's throat. Trevor walked up to the guy and started to kick him roughly in the stomach before stomping roughly on his head a couple of times. With one final stomp, the guy was bleeding and (hopefully) knocked out.

Trevor pulled away and the other students, including Michael, looked at Trevor and the other guy in horror. A girl walked up to the body and pressed her ear against the guy's chest.

"He's still breathing!" The girl said, sighing of relief.

Another guy picked up the body and helped him to the nurse as the other students walked away. Once the hall was cleared, Michael turned to Trevor.

"Thanks for that, man. I really appreciate it. Jeff wouldn't have hesitated to kill me," Michael said, smiling at Trevor.

"No problem," he muttered, glaring at Michael.

"I'm Michael Townley," Michael stated, "and you are?"

"Well, no shit you're Michael Townley. Almost everyone in school knows who you are, Mr. Quarterback," Trevor sneered. "I'm Trevor Philips."

"I know, almost everyone in school knows who you are from that one fight a few weeks ago," Michael stated.

Trevor smirked at the memory of the fight. Some cocksucker thought it would be funny to take away his lunch, so Trevor thought it would be funny to take away his breath – and not in the romantic way. Long story short, the guy who took away Trevor's lunch ended up with two broken legs, a concussion, and his finger bitten off.

No one fucks with Trevor's stuff – especially his food.

"Hey," Michael said, tearing Trevor away from his flashback, "I know we don't know each other well, but would you want to maybe come over to my place and hang out?"

"Why?" Trevor spat. No one had ever invited Trevor to hang out with them, in fear that he would blow up and cause trouble.

"You seem kind of lonely. Plus, I'll treat you to a beer. It's the least I can do for you for getting Jeff off of me."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Trevor snapped, offended that Michael thought he was lonely. Even though it was the truth, Trevor didn't want to be pitied.

"Hey, if you don't want to hang out, then whatever, suit yourself," Michael said as he turned around to leave.

Trevor was pretty lonely. He really wanted a friend, but everyone he came in contact with would be afraid of him. Michael was different, though. He wasn't afraid of him. He couldn't let him get away.

"Wait," Trevor sighed. Michael turned around. "Let's go to your place."

Michael smiled and walked out of the building with Trevor. Trevor had finally made a friend and he was going to try his best not to lose him.

When they got to Michael's house, it wasn't at all what Trevor expected it to be. Trevor expected a big, expensive house that was as clean as a whistle, but it was just the exact opposite. It reminded Trevor of his own house, a trashy small trailer. Michael held the door open and Trevor walked in with Michael following behind him.

"My room is down the hall, on the left," Michael said, pointing to the tiny hallway.

The house was extremely quiet, so he guessed that Michael's parents weren't home. It didn't look much different from his house – stains on the carpet, beer bottles and clothes littering the floor, and wait, did Trevor see a blood stain on the carpet or was he just thinking too much about his own house?

Trevor shook away the thought and walked into Michael's room and sat down on his bed. There were a couple of pin-up posters and dirty clothes covered most of his bedroom floor, along with some car magazines. Michael had a small TV and a VCR player on his floor. Next to the TV and VCR player was a small collection of western VHS tapes.

Michael walked into the room a couple minutes later with two bottles of beer in his hands. "Want one?"

"Toss 'er over here," Trevor said, holding his hands out. Michael tossed him a beer and he barely caught it, the bottle almost hitting the floor.

Trevor opened up the bottle of beer and took a small sip. He coughed slightly from the bitter taste. He had only drank a couple of times, after all. It took a bit of getting used to, especially since he disliked the smell because his father was a drunk.

Michael plopped down next to Trevor, taking a big gulp of his own beer.

"So, what does your room look like?" Michael asked as Trevor was examining the messy room.

"About the same as this, but without the car magazines. I'm more of a jet kind of person," Trevor stated, taking a bigger gulp of his beer.

Michael chuckled softly. "Ah, I see. So, are you planning on going to flight school after high school?"

"This isn't Twenty Questions," Trevor snapped. He could feel Michael tense up next to him.

"I don't know, maybe," Trevor answered, letting out a slightly stressed sigh.

"Hey, I have an Atari," Michael said, trying to change the subject. He stood up and bent down to reach his console underneath the bed. Michael pulled it out, along with four games.

"I had to save up my lunch money for a long time to be able to afford this. My parents think that video games melt your brain, but whenever they have extra time, they just sit in front of the TV in the living room until they fall asleep," Michael chuckled at his parents' hypocrisy.

Trevor wished that his parents gave him lunch money. He was lucky enough to occasionally find a quarter on the ground on the way to school sometimes so he could buy lunch. They didn't really have much to each at his house because Trevor's parents thought buying alcohol and cigarettes were more important than buying food.

"Since you're the guest, I'll let you choose which game to play," Michael said, putting the video games next to Trevor as he carried the Atari to the TV to hook it up.

"High-class hospitality," Trevor said sarcastically, looking at the different video games beside him.

"Only the best," Michael played along, hooking up the wires into his TV.

Trevor closely examined the video games next to him and picked one up with the label reading 'Indy 500.'

"Oh, that's a pretty fun racing game," Michael said, taking the video game from Trevor and popping it into his Atari console. He handed one of the controllers to Trevor and they began playing the game, racing each other.

"How do you work this stupid thing?" Trevor asked, fumbling with the controller in his hands.

"Well, you push this button to accelerate – " Michael pointed to the red button on Trevor's controller " – and you use the stick to move the car around."

Trevor nodded, letting all the information soak in. He was going to kick some serious ass.

About thirty minutes into the game, Michael had beaten Trevor in the game. Trevor groaned with frustration as he took one last swig of his beer, finishing the bottle.

"That's bullshit," Trevor grumbled.

"Want to go for another round?" Michael asked.

"You're on, cocksucker," Trevor exclaimed, tightening his grip on the controller as Michael started up the game again.

Another round later and Trevor stood up and shouted in victory. He had beaten Michael just barely, but he still won. Michael chuckled at him and Trevor looked down at Michael, glaring at him.

"And just what the fuck is so funny?" Trevor asked with anger dripping from each word.

"Nothing," Michael said, picking up the bottles and standing up. "I gotta throw these away before my parents see it."

Michael exited the room and Trevor sat back down on the bed. 'These stupid video games aren't as lame as I thought they were,' Trevor thought to himself.

Trevor always told himself stupid lies about the things that he wanted, but knew he couldn't have. He tried to tell himself that the thing he wanted was stupid and that he wouldn't want it anyway, but deep down, he knew he wanted it. Trevor seriously considered trying to save up money somehow to get an Atari of his own. It was pretty fun.

When Michael came back into the room, the sound of a door opening filled the house.

"Shit," Michael whispered, closing his bedroom door, "my mom's here and I'm not supposed to have any guests over."

Michael rushed to the Atari and turned it off, along with the TV. He quickly unplugged the console and shoved it – along with the games – back underneath the bed.

Michael turned to Trevor. "You gotta climb out the window, man."

"Are you insane?" Trevor asked.

"Michael?" a soft, feminine voice echoed into the room.

"Yeah?" Michael asked. Trevor could see him shaking.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked.

"Homework… Please don't come in, I'm really busy and I don't need any distractions," Michael's voice was a little shaky.

"Alright, Mikey, just don't overwork yourself," she said. Trevor chuckled silently at Michael's nickname and Michael shot him a glare. Suddenly, the sound footsteps fading away filled the room and Michael sighed of relief.

"I'm sorry about this, man, but you gotta get out of here. I'm not allowed to have people over on school nights," Michael said, opening the window in his room.

Trevor groaned of annoyance, walking over to the window. Halfway out of the window, Michael spoke up.

"Do you want to come over again Saturday? I promise you won't have to leave out of the window next time," Michael's lips tugged into a smile at his last sentence.

Trevor stayed silent for a few minutes before muttering a quiet 'sure' and slipping out into Michael's front yard. He scurried out of the yard and went to the park. He didn't want to deal with his dad's bullshit, not after having an enjoyable day at his first friend's house.

Trevor slid into his usual sleeping spot underneath the small roofed jungle gym and shuffled around, trying to get as comfortable as he can. He sighed and leaned his head against one of the jungle gym walls, slowly closing his eyes. Today was probably one of the best days Trevor has ever had.

* * *

**A/N: I probably made Trevor and Michael out of character, even though I tried my best to keep them in character, so please point it out and give me some tips if I did make them OOC. I also probably got the information about the Atari wrong. I've never had an Atari, but my grandparents did. I thought it would be interesting for Michael and Trevor to play a little competitive racing game during their first hangout :P**

**Fun (probably boring to you guys) fact: I got the idea of Michael saving up his lunch money for an Atari from this story that my grandparents tell me from time to time about how my grandpa saved up his lunch money every day in high school for about a month to buy my grandma a ring. I don't know – my grandparents had an Atari and Michael saved up his lunch money for an Atari, which reminded me of this story my grandparents told me.**

**Anyways, I've kept you guys here for too long. I'll try to update this and my other stories regularly. I'm going on a sort-of-date tomorrow/later on today with this lovely guy I met x3 He has an account on here. It's xToxicxCarexBearx if you guys want to go check out his story or follow him or whatever.**


	2. Fatigue

Trevor woke up to a strange sound beating on the roof of the jungle gym. He poked his head outside to see that it was pouring down rain. He looked up to the sky and noticed that it was starting to get light outside, meaning that he needed to hurry if he wanted to make it to school on time.

"Fuck," Trevor cursed silently at Mother Nature for forcing him to run to school in the rain. At least it wasn't a blizzard. He experienced some tough blizzards in Canada and he definitely did not want to go through that again.

Trevor exited out of the jungle gym and began running to his school. Luckily, it was only about two and a half blocks away. Trevor didn't really want to go to school, but his backpack with his belongings was in his locker because he was too distracted by the fight yesterday to grab it.

About half way to the school, a car pulled up beside Trevor. He watched as the passenger window rolled down, revealing Michael Townley's face. Since when did Michael get a car? And why did they just walk to his house yesterday instead of drive?

"What are you doing running in the rain? Couldn't you have taken the bus?" Michael asked.

"Oh, because the weather is so fucking _fantastic,_ I decided to skip riding the bus today and take a nice long walk to school," Trevor spat out sarcastically.

"Hey, man, you don't have to be so rude. Get in the car, I'll drive you to school," Michael said as Trevor heard the car door unlock.

_Oh hell no. _Trevor was a prideful person, reason being because he didn't really have anything but his pride. Michael might've been somewhat his friend, but he wasn't going to let Michael think that he can just take away his dignity like that.

"No thanks," Trevor grunted.

"You're going to get sick like that, Trevor," Michael said, annoyance present in his usually relaxed voice.

"I'm fine. Now go before you're late," Trevor grumbled, trying to get Michael to leave him the hell alone.

"Whatever, just trying to help out," Michael sighed and put his car back into drive.

Trevor waited until the car was out of sight to start running again. Sure, accepting Michael's ride would have been easier, but Trevor was a tough guy, he usually wanted to deal with things himself to prove that he wasn't weak.

Trevor bent down with his hands on his knees, panting as he leaned against the wall of the school. He made a mental note to himself to try to boost up his stamina somehow. This was definitely not okay. Maybe he was so exhausted from stress or barely getting any food into his system. He had no money, so he couldn't buy any lunch today. He groaned in frustration and marched into the building.

As soon as Trevor reached his locker, he quickly put in the code and almost tore the locker door off of its hinges. He grabbed his backpack and slammed the door back shut. He turned around to see Michael Townley walking towards him.

"Hey, come into the bathroom with me real quick," Michael said, grabbing Trevor's arm to tug him near the men's bathroom. Trevor snatched his arm back.

"I'm not blowing you, dude," Trevor half-joked, half-warned.

"It's nothing like that. I just had an extra pair of clothes that I was going to let you borrow since your clothes are soaking wet. You're going to get sick if you wear those clothes throughout the whole day," Michael sighed, shuffling through his own backpack before pulling out a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

It made sense; Michael _was_ the quarterback of the football team after all. Of course he would have an extra set of clothes with him for after practice. It almost reminded Trevor of how he never had an extra set of clothes after hockey practice and had to put his sweaty clothes back on after he and the team took their showers. It kind of defeated the purpose of the shower, but Trevor didn't have many clothes and the clothes he did have were usually dirty anyways.

Trevor looked at the pair of clothes and then back at Michael's face. He sighed, letting his pride down for once and headed to the men's bathroom. Trevor didn't want to let his guard down, but he didn't want to get sick either. It would only make him weaker and being weaker meant not being able to defend himself. But why was he defending himself anyway? He had shit parents, a shit house, a shit life; the only thing that wasn't shit was his only friend Michael Townley. Maybe there could be some hope in their friendship, maybe it would last for more than a week.

As soon as the two men were in the bathroom, Trevor took the clothes from the other man's hands and went into one of the stalls, closing and locking the door. He slipped his wet clothes off of his body – excluding his underwear – and put on Michael's set of clothes. He didn't realize how skinny he was getting from lack of food. He looked down and saw that Michael's pants were almost falling off of his ass and that his t-shirt was lazily hanging on his shoulders, barely covering them.

Trevor was used to oversized clothing, having to use hand-me-downs from his father all of his life until his mother decided to get some clothes that actually fit him at Goodwill. But then of course, after they left the thrift shop, she would complain to Trevor about how he never gets her anything and that he should feel like the luckiest person in the world because she actually bought him sort of new clothes.

Trevor unlocked the stall and grabbed his wet clothes with one hand and held onto Michael's pants with the other.

"So, how do they fit?" Michael asked, turning around from the bathroom sink to look at Trevor.

"They're a little… big," to show Michael what he meant, he let go of Michael's pants. The pants immediately dropped to the ground, leaving Trevor in just his underwear and Michael's t-shirt.

"I figured they would be," Michael chuckled a bit and rummaged through his backpack before pulling out a belt and tossing it at Trevor.

Trevor caught the belt and pulled it through the belt loops of Michael's pants. When he tried to buckle the belt, he realized that the last hole was the only one that actually kept the pants at his hips instead of around his ankles. Satisfied, he tightened the belt, making sure that it wasn't going to come undone. Damn, he really needed to put some weight on.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Michael asked, as if he was reading Trevor's mind.

"At school about two days ago," Trevor answered truthfully, walking over to the bathroom sink and wringing out his wet clothes.

"T, that's really not good for you. You should eat more," Michael said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah? Well, drinking isn't good either, _M_, yet you still do it. Keeping secrets like your stupid fucking Atari from your parents isn't good. And what the fuck is up with the stupid ass one letter nickname?" Trevor snapped at Michael.

"I'm just looking out for your health, man," Michael retorted.

"I can take care of myself, you stupid ignorant cocksucker. Just because I'm skinny doesn't mean that I'm not healthy. You're not my mother, _M_. Now, get the fuck out of my way," Trevor shoved his damp clothes in his backpack and pushed past Michael, walking into the hallway.

As Trevor walked down the hallway, his anger began to die down and guilt began filling its place. He felt bad for telling his only friend off, but he did deserve it. Trevor's mother's name wasn't Michael Townley. Michael didn't need to be telling Trevor what he needed to do, even if it was something that would be good for him. Trevor was an independent person who didn't need to be taken care of, but the desperate growling from his stomach said otherwise.

Trevor sat down in his first period class, wincing at his hunger pang. He mentally scolded himself for not looking for any spare change on his way to school. He really needed some food. He did eat two days ago at school, but it was only a small apple he managed to steal when the lunch lady wasn't looking. Before that, the last time he ate was six days ago, and that was a nasty stew that his mother made, which he was almost one hundred percent sure that it contained human parts. Of course, he threw that all up in the bathroom after dinner.

Trevor then realized that he really only ate a few times a week, most of it was the grotesque food his mother made, which almost always resulted in him throwing up. As the teacher began her lecture, Trevor silently agreed to himself that he would hang out with Michael during lunch and hoped that he would buy him food. It would be a new low for Trevor – his pride always got in the way of his needs – but this is something he really needed. Plus, the hunger pangs were just killing him and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Finally, the third period lunch bell rang. Trevor knew that Michael had the same lunch period as him because he would see the man in the cafeteria laughing with his football friends while Trevor would just sit at a table by himself with nothing to do for thirty minutes. But this time would be different. Trevor was going to sit with Michael at lunch, but how? Michael was probably angry at him and Trevor honestly didn't blame him.

While Trevor was walking down the hallway on his way to the cafeteria, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He swiftly turned around to see Michael fucking Townley looking at him.

"Hey, sorry about earlier–"

"It's fine," Trevor muttered, cutting Michael off.

Why was Michael apologizing? Did he really feel like it was his fault? Trevor was surprised, but he just let it slide. He might talk to Michael about it later, but right now, he needed some food. His already horrible headache was starting to get worse.

There was a small awkward silence as the two teenagers stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, let's go to the cafeteria. I'll buy us both lunch," Michael said, breaking the silence.

This time, Trevor didn't refuse Michael's help. He wanted, but most importantly needed food in his system. If he didn't get food in his system soon, he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it for the next couple of days. It could also help with his headaches.

As Michael and Trevor walked to the cafeteria, Trevor grabbed his head, feeling it go numb.

Michael turned to Trevor. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Trevor tried to reply in a normal tone, but it came out as a breathless sigh instead.

"Come on, we're getting you some food," Michael said, grabbing Trevor's arm and pulling him into the cafeteria. He dragged the weaker teen to an empty table and sat him down in a chair.

"I'll be right back," Michael said, walking off.

Trevor's vision was starting to darken. He wondered why it took so long for his body to react to the lack of food in his system, but he didn't really care. He actually thought it was a good thing because this meant he didn't have to constantly worry about wasting money for food every day.

Suddenly, Trevor heard footsteps coming back to the table and a loud noise in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the item in front of him, which turned out to be a cafeteria tray filled with food. Trevor didn't even think twice before shoveling almost a whole pizza slice down his throat. The warm slice of pizza had a fake cheese taste and the crust tasted like cardboard, but Trevor felt like he was eating the best meal of his life.

"Holy shit, man, calm down! I know you're hungry, but you're going to choke if you eat like that," Michael warned, picking up a slice of pizza on his own cafeteria tray.

Trevor ignored his warning and finished the slice of pizza without choking himself. He then began to eat the fries, which tasted much better than the pizza.

Michael stayed silent as Trevor ate, which Trevor was happy about. He didn't want to talk until all the food on his tray was gone. He didn't want to waste another second feeling weak from lack of food in his system.

A few minutes after eating, Trevor's vision cleared up and his head was no longer pounding, though now he had a stomach ache from eating way too fast. Trevor didn't care – he didn't feel weak anymore and that's all that mattered to him.

"Uh, thanks for the lunch," Trevor said awkwardly once he was finished with his food.

"No problem. You seemed like you really needed it. Hey, are you still going to come over to my house tomorrow?" Michael asked, changing the subject.

Trevor completely forgot that tomorrow was Saturday. He nodded before the school bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. Both teens stood up and walked to different trash cans, dumping their lunch trays.

As Trevor was exiting the cafeteria, he thought about what he and Michael would do Saturday. Maybe they would play that Indy 500 game – or whatever the hell it was called – on his Atari or maybe they would watch a movie and just relax. Trevor never realized how much fun it would be hanging out with a friend. He was actually looking forward to something for once in his life.

Trevor could get used to having a friend.


	3. Flirting

Trevor sat in his last class of the day – US history. He adjusted himself to a more comfortable position in his seat and cradled his head on his hand while he waited for the teacher to come into class. He looked over to the desk where that football player who tripped him would normally sit, only to find that he wasn't there. Trevor smirked to himself. He got that cocksucker real good.

The teacher came into the classroom and began the lecture. Trevor sighed and let his mind wander as he looked down at the blank piece of paper on top of the textbook on his desk. His glance shifted over to his shoulder where the collar of his shirt was starting to slide off. He gently tugged it back into place before he caught the scent of the shirt.

_It smells good… really good._

Trevor sniffed the shirt again, taking in its hypnotizing scent. It was lovely – almost comforting, in a way. He forced himself apart from the shirt once he noticed that he was getting a couple of strange looks from his classmates. He growled lowly at them, causing them to turn away their heads.

"Mr. Philips, is there something you need to share with the class?" the teacher asked, glaring at Trevor.

Trevor looked back at the teacher. "Yeah, actually, I do have somethin' to say."

Trevor stood up and turned to the class.

"Mind your own goddamn business," he said out loud.

"Out," the teacher demanded, pointing to the door.

The class stayed silent in fear as Trevor gathered his belongings and walked out of the class. The teacher closed the door a bit too roughly and Trevor winced in response. He sighed and sat outside of the classroom door. A couple minutes later, Trevor got bored, so he snuck into the school bathroom across the hallway.

Clutching his backpack tightly, he went into the last stall and locked the door. Trevor sat down on his knees and unzipped his backpack, pulling out his most prized possession – a dress.

Yes, it was a dress – and a beautiful one at that. The spaghetti-strapped dress was black with a popping white and red floral design. He smiled slightly, feeling the comfortable fabric against his fingertips as he grabbed it lightly. Trevor had stolen this dress from his household's trashcan about two years ago.

His mother wanted to throw away the dress because it didn't fit her anymore, but Trevor had always taken a liking into it. He always wondered what it would've been like to wear a dress. So one night, Trevor snuck out of his house to take the dress out of the trashcan, snuck back inside his bedroom, and tried it on for size.

Trevor had trouble getting the dress on at first, but as soon as the zipper went up and the bottom part of the dress stopped flowing down at his knee caps, he had never felt more comfortable in his life.

Trevor held the dress up to his nose and sniffed it lightly. Luckily, the dress wasn't wet from the clothes he previously wore that morning. The dress still had that slight scent of his home up in Canada. Not being able to afford to live in the wonderful country anymore, Trevor and his parents found a place to live in North Yankton. He honestly didn't want to leave Canada, but it was better than living on the streets.

_Heh, that's funny. Technically, I am living on the streets now._

Trevor automatically stood up when he heard the bathroom door open and two pairs of footsteps walking towards the urinals. He quickly shoved the dress inside his backpack and listened closely.

"Hey, Jeff, what are you going to do about Mandy cheating on you?" he heard one guy say.

_Jeff? Isn't that the guy I beat the shit out of the other day?_

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a moan of pain.

"Shut the fuck up, Snider. What I do with her is none of your fucking business," Jeff growled loudly, "but if you must know, I'm going to get Townley back for sleeping with my girl. She's mine and only mine. Luckily, she told that bastard off and apologized to me. We're going out on a date tonight."

Suddenly, there was a crunching, shuffling noise.

"Wrap it before you tap it, bro," Snider chuckled.

"Whatever. Thanks for the rubber anyway," Jeff said. There was a crunching, shuffling noise again.

"So where are you going since I'm probably going to have to be your ride for the night," Snider laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Snider," Jeff said sarcastically, "I'm going to get a new car soon, so you don't have to worry about that for long. Anyways, we're going to the movies tonight to see Grease at five forty-five and then we're going to Burger Shot."

"Classy," Snider scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you, too," Jeff snapped, "just be at my house with the car at five twenty."

Trevor tried to stay as silent as possible, not wanting to cause an altercation. Unfortunately, the floor was wet and he wasn't paying attention when he tried to step back, causing him to trip and fall backwards.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeff said.

Footsteps were getting closer as Trevor sat up.

"Who the fuck is in here?!" Jeff yelled.

Suddenly, the stall door was being shaken.

"Open up!"

Trevor sat there, his heart was racing. He really didn't feel like dealing with this jackass again. And knowing what bullies usually do, they go through your bag. Now, Trevor was a man who didn't really care what other people thought of him, but he didn't need the whole school to know that he wore dresses. It was one of Trevor's few private things. And what if Michael found out? He couldn't risk Michael thinking he was weird and not wanting to be around him anymore.

Trevor couldn't risk his friendship.

Luckily, the bell rang and he heard Jeff curse out loud and then footsteps walking out of the bathroom. Trevor let out a sigh of relief and slowly stood up.

_Saved by the bell, thank God._

He pulled Michael's shirt over his head and put it over the door. Then, he worked the belt off and pulled off his pants as well. Trevor laid them over the shirt and unzipped his backpack again, pushing the dress out of the way and grabbing his now dry clothes. He quickly put them on and shoved Michael's clothes into his backpack.

He grabbed his backpack and unlocked the bathroom stall, walking out of Trevor thought the coast was clear, he walked out of the bathroom. Thankfully, neither Jeff nor Snider were outside. The Canadian teen looked around for Michael, but couldn't find him in the almost crowded hallway.

_Dammit, where is he?_

Suddenly, he heard giggling and turned around. There was a girl leaning against the lockers. She had light brown hair, which was pinned up in a bun. In front of here, there was a man – who Trevor soon realized to be Michael – with his hand leaning onto the locker next to the girl's head. It seemed like Michael was flirting with the girl and she was of course giggling in response – what a stereotypical school girl.

_No, he's MINE! My friend! There's no way in hell I'm going to let a __**girl**__ steal my best friend from me!_

Trevor glared at the girl. If Trevor was one thing, he was possessive. He didn't like the idea of his best friend being taken away from him – especially by a girl. He couldn't have his only friend slip away from him and he wasn't going to take any chances today.

Trevor walked up to the two and tapped Michael on the shoulder.

"–yeah, I have my own car bab–" Michael stopped mid-sentence when he saw Trevor giving him an angry look. "Oh, hey, Trevor!"

Michael turned back to the girl. "Mandy, this is my friend Trevor."

The girl – Mandy – smiled at Trevor. Trevor simply glared at her.

"Oh, hi! I'm Amanda, but you can call me Mandy," Mandy held out her hand for Trevor to shake, but Trevor ignored it. He turned to Michael instead.

"Come with me," Trevor said, dragging Michael to the bathroom.

"H-hey!" Michael stuttered. He turned around to face Mandy. "I'll see you Sunday, babe!" with that, Trevor managed to get both of them into the bathroom and he closed the door.

"Dude, what was that about? I was with my new girl," Michael frowned.

_Wait, isn't she still with Jeff?_

"Your new girl?" Trevor asked, dumbstruck.

"Yeah, T. She broke up with Jeff, I asked her to be my girlfriend, and now she is. Now, why'd you drag me in here?"

A flame of rage burst inside of Trevor. He knew that she was still dating Jeff, but she agreed to date Michael? This wasn't right at all. That two-timing slut! He had to let Michael know about this.

"Mandy's lying to you, dude," Trevor simply said.

"How would you know?" Michael gave him a 'do you really think I'm that stupid?' look.

"I got kicked out of class earlier, so I went in here because I was bored and I heard Jeff and Snider come in. Jeff was talking about how he was going to get back at you for sleeping with his girlfriend and that she told you off and they're going on a date tonight. Then I think Snider gave Jeff a condom, but I'm not really sure about that."

Trevor looked at Michael, who had a troubled look on his face. It seemed like he was debating on whether to believe Trevor or Mandy. Trevor frowned.

_He better believe me. Bros before hoes._

"If you're telling the truth, then where are they going? Do you know?" Michael asked.

"He said they're going to see Grease at five forty-five and then they're going to Burger Shot afterwards."

"Mandy did say that she was going to the movies tonight…" Michael sighed.

"Come on, then. We have a hoe to expose," Trevor grinned, "but first, here are your clothes."

Trevor unzipped his bag and grabbed his clothes. He made sure to hide the dress from Michael as well as he could. He finally grabbed the clothes and handed them to Michael, who had a surprised look on his face.

"Hey, M! Your clothes?" Trevor said, waving Michael's clothes in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, those. Thanks, T," Michael said, taking the clothes and putting them inside his duffle bag.

* * *

It was five forty and Michael and Trevor were hiding in some bushes next to the ticket booth in front of the movie theater.

"We've been here for ten minutes, T. I think you were wrong about Mandy," Michael said, facing Trevor.

"Shhh! I see them!" Trevor whispered harshly, pointing towards a couple.

Trevor couldn't help but smile a bit at Michael's shocked expression as he saw his "girlfriend" with Jeff, who was ordering two tickets for Grease. Both teens watched as Mandy and Jeff paid for the tickets and walked into the movie theater holding hands. Mandy chuckled as Jeff played with her hair bun a bit.

"Stop it!" Mandy yelled teasingly.

"You're so cute, babe," Jeff smiled as they disappeared into the building.

"I… I can't believe she'd do that to me," Michael said, completely stunned.

"It's alright, buddy. See, I have a gift of pointing out two-timers and hoes," Trevor chuckled, and then became serious. "I'm sorry this happened to you, M."

Michael smiled sadly. "It's okay. After all, she's just a two-timing hoe, like you said."

Trevor smiled back. "That's the spirit! Now, let's go somewhere else to get your mind off of this."

"Well, I am kind of hungry. Let's walk over to Taco Bomb," Michael suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

The two teens stood up from their crouching positions in the bushes and walked away from the theater.

_Hopefully, we don't have to worry about that bitch again._


End file.
